Moving on
by Luella32
Summary: When Stella goes away, Frank falls into depression. Over the years, Frank know Daniele. An agent transferred from Mi 9 on for Stella, who has just enjoying it. And with this team approach decides to support this relationship. But what if Stella appeared well on the wedding day of the two? I wonder what can happen?
1. The reunion

Hi people! I do not know why this was all mixed text with the letters of source code. But today should be ok. So as I was writing, I'm confused post Frella be history. So I decided that if you have comments do not update more, okay?

Frank was nervous in front of the mirror as she straightened his tie. He was still divided, Daniele was an interesting woman, and he liked her. But it was as Aneisha had said like is not the same as love.

Like it was a word to be used for a close friend or friend and not a word to be used for a person who had just asked to marry him. This was a big step in the relationship that he and Aneisha knew that he was not prepared to give.

Frank - As a 22 year old girl who just got married can learn so much just by watching? - If asked remembering the Aneisha.

Someone knocked on the door while Frank was still insisting straighten his tie, but gave up the beat again sighing so nervous.

Frank - Come! - He asked taking his tie. - Dan, if you can call Tom to help me straighten his tie? - He said his back to the person who had just entered.

? - Frank, I'm Dan! - And the voice of the person doing Frank freeze in place, even before he takes courage to turn to the person.

Frank - Stella! - He said when he saw her.


	2. Plans

? - Frank, I'm Dan! - And the voice of the person doing Frank freeze in place, even before he takes courage to turn to the person.

Frank - Stella! - He said when he saw her.

Stella - Hi Frank! - He said smiling.

He was quite surprised with Stella, in front wearing a navy blue dress with a black turbo sandal while the hair was loose, her face makeup natural tone.

Frank - What are you doing here? - `He asked shocked.

Stella - You sent me the invitation. Wait! It was not you who sent me the invitation, right? - He asked nervously.

Frank - No ... Let me remember !? - Said confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan hoped Tom and Aneisha outside, nervous, he did not know what to do. When he saw the couple appear at the entrance of the hall, the blonde was relieved.

Aneisha - Um ... Where are the girls?

Dan - Keri, decided to come over to help Zoe, and there you already know?

Aneisha - Let me guess? The two did not hold you rushing them and drove you home? - He suggested moving the phone.

Dan - HOW DO YOU KNOW? - He asked scared.

Aneisha - She posted on Twitter! - He warned.

Tom started laughing and Draco took the phone from the hands of Aneisha.

Dan - RUIVA THAT PAY ME!

Aneisha - RS rs. What happened to you call me here?

Dan - Stella appeared!

Tom - WHAT ?! - He asked scared.

Aneisha - So she came? - He asked without any reaction.

Dan - Why I'm wondering you not be nervous about it appears today? - He asked and looked at Tom, who was confused.

Tom - You did not? Did? - He asked to upset his wife.

Aneisha - I did and would do it again if I could! - I said.

Tom - You know what you did? You are aware of what is going to cause?

Dan began to laugh nervously and Tom was worried about what his wife had just done.

Aneisha - Ready nervousness took hold!

Tom - Do not change the subject! Frank asked for our support, and you were the first to support. And now be making it back to the new depression? We do not know if Stella is here to stay or go away again!

Aneisha - I know Tom, but I have to marry a woman he like as a friend! Remember, what you told me at the altar?

Tom - Yeah. "This ring thee wed, is an eternal bond of love."! - He quoted.

Aneisha - Just when Frank for the wedding ring of Daniele, and will be forever!

Tom - Okay. But why not tell me?

Aneisha - Because I knew you would react like that!

Tom - Ok. We are here! What is your plan?

Aneisha - I do not have ... a plan! - Said nervous.

Tom - And how did you get to think about making the Stella came without having a plan to make her stay? - He asked interested to learn

Aneisha - I already did that was wrong, I thought of only part of the plan! But I have an idea!

Tom - What?

Aneisha - let them two prisoners until the next idea?

Frank - As soon returned today? I want to let Daniele in Altar with no explanation!

Stella - Of course not! I think you deserve an explanation! - He spoke.

Frank - After six years? Yet you have an explanation?

Stella - I know it's strange, talking about something that happened years ago!

Frank - So all right, we both cut the last link we had together?

Stella - you want it? - He asked sad, almost in the shadow of a tear,

Frank - I want! - Said almost like a whisper.

Stella - It was a mistake, you have ...

Frank - Gone away? I fully agree! It could be two of us now, but you blew it! - He said and turned to the mirror to straighten his tie.

Stella - I would speak in coming today!

Frank - Another error - spoke to looking in the mirror.

Stella - I'll get out of here! - He warned.

Frank - you go out because they do not handle the truth! - Provoked.

Stella - Perhaps! - Said ready to turn the knob and leave.

The woman pulled three times and the door remained in place, which made Stella surprising.

Frank - You said you were going out? - He asked around and see Stella there.

Stella - I think the door jammed! - Said tense.

Frank - What have you done with the door?

Stella - I did nothing!

Frank Stella looked worried. But it was in the door to prove your questions, tried to open, but the door open anything.

Stella - See! We are stuck.

Frank - Do you have your cell phone there?

Stella - no! The Aneisha asked me borrow ... when I arrived! Was frame!

Frank - I do not believe! The Aneisha and other promised not to use cell phones today!

Stella - And how many of them, do you think kept the promise? - He asked knowing five.

Frank None of them! - Said feeling cheated and snorted upset. - Worse is that I believed and left the phone off at home.

Stella - Since we are stuck we sit down?

Frank - I can try to open the door or break?

Stella - not with this type of door! Are old doors with locks with many parts to keep the door! - I said looking at the door.

Frank - You're right! Since we'll be here for a while, why do not you tell me why fled /?

Stella - you have to be right on this? You can not be anything else? - He asked nervously.

Frank - No, it has to be about it! - He said firmly.

Stella - Okay. Frank, when you asked me to return, I found it to be everything more slowly, but then ... he said and sat down.

Frank - But there?

Stella - But when you talked about living together with Dan, I scared!

Frank - Wait? You heard me talk to Dan about living together?

Stella - Hear!

Frank - He was asking me about it and Zoe, more to ask my permission because I consider my daughter!

Stella - Ah!

Frank - I knew you would not want to live together in that moment, I know you. You can not take a big step, and you'll find that invade your space!

Stella - And he found someone who does not have this defect!

Frank - Nobody's perfect Stella!

Stella - Now I know!

Frank - From the hard way!

Tom had managed to make Dan calming, yet but after receiving a call from girls saying they were on their way to church, especially when Tom said that Stella had returned while Aneisha was thinking about the other part of the plan to put into action.

Dan - And now, Aneisha?

Tom - I already know! Frank will kill us the same way when you leave there, so let's change the country and create new identities! - Said dialing on your phone.

Dan - I liked the idea! I will wait for the girls to go! Said the following, but being pulled by the wife of a friend.

Aneisha- Oh what nonsense! Do not let you anywhere!

Tom - have any plans?

Aneisha - I have. Dan will wait girls, Tom did not get out of here. Frank can try to ask you Dan, when he knows it's you he will give up!

Tom - There's no way he talk to me!

Aneisha - Why do you say that?

Tom - The door is approved sound!

Aneisha - What ?!

Tom - do not cry!

Aneisha - sorry, we follow my plan?

Dan - A plane with a hole!

Aneisha - I'm going to talk to Daniele!

Dan - Okay, I thought of everything!

Tom - We'll do what she asked! - He said tense.


	3. I do not believe!

**People going to want a great Halloween, and hope that many people please update! Kisses!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danielle was still bathrobe and no makeup when Aneisha knocked on the door of his apartamento.A woman seemed surprised by Aneisha standing there, the waiting for the invite to join.

Danielle - Aneisha? - He asked surprised.

Aneisha - Daniele? You should not be arranged for your marriage? - He asked blankly.

Danielle was nervous and did not know what to say

Aneisha got out and looked at the huge building, nodding to herself and confidence came seeking the elevator and soon reached the fourteenth floor, where it went quickly. He took a few steps to the right and soon recognized a female figure dressed up with a suitcase.

Aneisha - Danielle? - He asked surprised.

The woman became frightened with the suitcase.

Danielle - Aneisha, what do you do here? - He asked dull.

Aneisha - I came to talk something with you, but I think I was caught off guard. - He said looking at the suitcase.

Danielle - I can explain!

Aneisha -So start!

Danielle - Let's go explain it to you there!

 **...**

Keri and Zoe arrived at the church and found the boys at the door a little tense, Zoe went straight into the arms of Dan while Keri went straight to where Stella and Frank were arrested, followed by Tom.

Keri - The Aneisha told me what she did, and I do not believe!

Tom - I do not!

Keri - That she did not ask me to help!

Tom - I do not believe that you agree to this plan!

Keri Oh Tom! c'mon! If you marry another, and an outsider help to get the Aneisha. You would not like it?

Tom looked at the situation and putting in place of Frank. I had seen Stella go twice in your life, then he remembered that perhaps would not even be married to Aneisha for love. And yes, for an arranged marriage by parents. The daughter of one of his father's friends.

Tom - You're right, and I'm very happy with Aneisha! - He said remembering Aneisha.

Keri - She told me, congratulations, Dad! - Has said.

Tom was confused, Aneisha had only said he would talk to him, but neither had anything upfront. That just until he had forgotten.

Tom - The Aneisha be pregnant? - He asked shocked.

Keri - Ai! Now I remembered it was a surprise! - Said dull. - Surprise?

Tom - I'll have a son! - Said silly.

...

 **I hope it is not so short, enjoy! :)**


	4. what's up?

Aneisha was shocked by the story he had just heard, Danielle did not want to marry Frank because he had fallen in love with another, with whom he planned to flee. And let Frank at the altar waiting for her.

Aneisha - Why not tell ?! They need to know!

Danielle - NO! IT WILL NOT FORGIVE ME! - Said in tears.

Aneisha - They need to know and YOU WILL COUNT!

Nodding in denial and hugging herself, Danielle begged Aneisha, which walked away. The girl was thoughtful of you going to do now, because the plan had planned alone was leaving the direction and going through to the next, but luck seemed to be on the side. Because it could end up in a great situation.

Aneisha - This was a great divine intervention! - I said absently.

Danielle - What? - He asked confused.

Aneisha - was something that came to my mind!

Danielle - Please Aneisha not say anything, or rather do not make me!

Aneisha - Danielle, I will not let you leave the country without talking to Frank's REQUIRED!

Danielle - But I do not understand ...

Aneisha - What can I tell you right now ... is that Stella is back!

Danielle pale face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she uncrossed her arms with a silly face on sorrisso

Danielle - This is great! Frank can keep it! And I will go! - Said corendo to pick up the suitcase and go to the door.

Aneisha - Not quite! Call the Stark and ask them to wait in the church? - He offered his cell phone.

Danielle - But ...

Aneisha - First League and then I'll tell you why!

The woman picked up the phone hesitantly trembling was dialing the numbers Aneisha looking suspicious.

...

Frank watched the woman who was trapped and suddenly burst out laughing, which drew the attention of Stella.

Stella - I did not grace! - Said confused.

Frank - They locked us to talk!

Stella - How do they do in the movies ... OH MY GOD! WE ARE ...

Frank - The protagonists! Rsrsrsrs

Stella - So that makes sense! Rsrsrsr

Frank - always made sense, only that you never wanted to understand this!

Stella - Change was never my face! But when it appeared the perfect time, I run away, I know it was wrong. But I thought I was protecting you, you know, every time a slip on my part or else ...

Frank - From my! - Added and Stella nodded.

Stella - I'm the wrong person in the world when it comes to relationship with someone!

Frank - Everything has a first time, Stella! - He said and stood up.

SERIOUS Stella, Frank ?! REMEMBER WHEN STILL were dating? THAT DAY THAT YOU FOUND HUGGED WITH SILVANA? AND WHO WAS IT ?! OR BETTER IN HER WHO WAS YOUR LIFE! ! - He said starting to cry. CAN YOU ANSWER ME? - Shouted angry.

Frank walked away scared to the point that he had taken his conversation with Stella.

...

Meanwhile outside, everyone looked shocked and half frightened by the cries of Stella.

Dan - My God! It is related to the Keri !? And we are not knowing? - Keri and Zoe hit him while making Tom laugh. - Hey, what did I do?

Zoe - What did you do? Seriously, Dan? - He asked ironically.

Keri - But now it's serious, does Frank Stella betrayed and why she ran away?

The question has established a silence that dominated the area with ful pesamentos of questions he did not know which to choose


End file.
